Impeach Penguin!
Impeach Penguin! is the ninteenth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show". Synopsis Mayor Glory's re-election bid goes awry when the Penguin wins by a landslide (thanks to a little mass mind-control). But his reign at city hall makes life in Hero City a bureaucratic nightmare for heroes and villains alike. The Flash and the Mayor are up against every hero and villain in a desperate attempt to free everyone from Penguin's control and stop the villains' planned invasion. Plot During the Mayor's appointment with Mayor Glory about his speeding ticket, the Flash was interrupted by the Penguin, who comes to announce his candidacy as mayor of Hero City. Later, the Penguin reports his success to Lex Luthor, but his boss has other plans for him; he is instructs him to blockade the city with commercials to extend his charisma control over the entire city with no resistance of voting for Penguin; once he is mayor, Penguin will have the legal power to tear down the city until he finds and brings every Starro Fractal to him. Pretty soon, despite the Mayor's hardest, most conventional attempts at winning popularity against Penguin's inactive camp, the votes pour in with an unexpected lean against him; it's Penguin's turn in City Hall (thanks to his charisma controller, a devices that hypnotizes everyone in Hero City into adoring him), much to his own surprise, and the Mayor's out on his head. Shortly after the election, the Penguin's role as the mayor of Hero City gets to his head, much to the concern of the Flash and the Mayor (who are the only ones not under the Penguin's control). He turns city hall into a massive demolition site, forcing hypnotized civilians into wrecking everything in site until every single Starro Fractal is found and retrieved by LexBots. Eventually, the Flash conclude that the Penguin is even more incompetent at his job than the Mayor had ever been. Soon, he finds the Mayor and try to convince him that the city needs him to run it again. Seeing as the people had spoken, the Mayor had lost the will to care, even as the Justice League no longer fight crime, the Penguin literally turns the Mayor's office into a factory (where all the Starro Fractals are store for repairing Starro), or as his selfishness makes him an embarrassment to his post. It isn't until the Flash mentions Penguin wearing his hat that makes him snap out of it. The Mayor, after accepting who he really is, "General Glory", tramples to the hall. Although complimenting some of the things the Penguin did to his office, he scolds him for wearing his hat and challenges him for his office through boxing. As the match begins, the Mayor becomes an easy target for the Penguin in the first round. Feeling he stands no chance, the Mayor is convinced to continue fighting, making it to the sixth round. Badly beaten, the Mayor continues to be beaten by the Penguin, who suddenly hits him with a big left hook, causing him to become nearly unconscious. Quickly recovering, the Mayor then begins unleashing his pent-up rage, and eventually knocks his opponent unconscious himself. The next day, the Mayor begins his recovery at Themyscira's Hospital as a champion, and he is surrounded by the Justice League, who tells him he has regained his rule over Hero City. In exchange for the League's news, the Mayor has the League do some of his office work (by getting rid of Penguin's legal crime decree notices) while he recovers. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Ring announcer Michael Buffer should also star as himself in this episode. * A musical number, "Eye of the Tiger" (a song written by Frankie Sullivan and Jim Peterik for the American rock band, "Survivor", should be performed by the Flash during the boxing scene. Category:Season 1